shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bane Shotman/Abilities and Powers
Attributes Endurance Being mainly that of a long ranged fighter. Bane's arsonry of incredible attributes, does not include that of a superhuman endurance. But in fact a human leveled endurance. Although it is noted that after the time skip Bane has achieved a beyond superhuman endurance. His level's of fortitude are not so high before hand. Bane is capable of withstanding several bullet holes to the stomach and upperbody, but could never survive a shot to the head or heart. He can quite easily shoot perfectly with his arms even if the nerves are sliced or shot. Displaying an incredible, nonhuman feat. He can survive a brutal beating in physical combat, but cannot survive certain hit's to the certain points, where for example, Drake Lockheart could quite easily survive bludgeonings to the head. Bane cannot withstand from one, getting knocked unconscious, however he could die from a second hit whilst unconscious. As his immense mental intelligence keeps his head in constant strain. However, after the timeskip. Bane is rather that of a superhuman, displaying an impenetrable skin on his right arm. And quite easily withstanding several hundred bullets to the ligament's. Displaying his new epithet as the 'Monster Blacksmith' to be very accurate. He is shown to have a high pain barrier due to the fact that his left arm is naught but bone, yet he is still able to move it. Bane himself confirmed that it was a self inflicted experiment, that caused the muscle and skin tissue on his left arm, to transfer to his right arm. His Devil Fruit mastery was not capable of comprehending the complexity of his experiment and caused the somewhat gruesome side effect. Strength Before the Time skip. Bane was not famed for his strength, in fact, it was a trait that Bane rarely ever chose to display. It can be noted that before the timeskip, Bane was in fact the strongest long ranged fighter in physical finesse. But this is not to be confused with overall firepower, as despite Bane's wide ranged aresonry, Primo is a better and more powerful marksman. Yet he lacks the physical prowess that Bane had proudly developed throughout his blacksmith work. Forging weaponry and shifting gears and bolts into guns and other devices. Bane has a finely tuned body, due to cardio and other work. After the time skip, Bane's strength pattern shifts. His left arm became monstrously strong as his right arm became stupidly weak. His left arm is capable of snapping guns, creating small craters, beating most people senseless and numerous other feats. Whilst his right arm, is only capable of equiping weapons to it, and disarming other people of their own weapons. His left arm is capable of holding a man in the air by the throat without straining his muscle. His physical finesse allows him to walk at an incredible speed, displaying himself as a ghost. Giving off the impression that his feet are not moving, and that he is merely hovering/floating. Giving off a monstrous persona that often scares opponents away before they even fight him. Agility Banes agility differs on the gadget he uses. For example, his sneaker's are equipped with two jet dials on the bottom of each sneaker. Allowing Bane to hover/fly at great speeds and make it appear as if he is just skating across the ground at such a tremendous speed. Another gadget of Bane's is his rocket gloves, in which he wears leather fingerless gloves equipped with a large but not stupidly large jet dial on the palm. Which allows him to rocket himself in the opposite direction of his palm, he is also able to use it to change his direction whilst using his jet sneakers, giving off the impression that he can fly. Bane has a normal flexibility, he is able to bend to certain degrees and cannot do the splits. Primo makes a remark about the first time Bane attempted to do so and got stuck. Bane is rather agile, and is able to run up to the maximum human speed within seconds. But he is able to exceed that speed for several seconds by amplifying the trouser legs that he wears, equipping mechanical programming into the texture, forcing the legs to move faster than Bane can and allow's him to reach beyond maximum human speed and run at around 30 - 40mph. He is also able to jump to incredible heights, however once again this is due to yet another modification. In which the bottom of his boots are imbued with a material that Bane has called 'Bauncu' which causes the surface it touches to be rejected very quickly when given enough force, catapulting Bane up in the air should he stomp his foot on the ground. However, this allows him to deal cataclysmic kicks should he manage to land above an opponent. Overall, Bane's agility is roughly an average proportionate when it comes to the genuine Bane, however with his modifications added to the equation Bane becomes a monster in the agility attribute. Superhuman Intelligence Unlike normal human beings, Bane's brain has evolved onto a large and complex scale. Displaying an ever-increasing intelligence through his own method of learning. Bane also has a high latent inhibition, in which he is able to withstand a constant stream of a high quantity of incoming stimuli, meaning that it is difficult to distract him as he is a very attentive person. Unlike Primo, who has a tendency to switch subjects without warning in a conversation, Bane is capable of maintaining a subject of conversation for several hours. Both before and after the time skip, Bane has embodied an exceptional intellectual ability, artistic creativity and originality associated with the achievement of unprecedented insight. As a child, Bane attended a school for kids above his age, due to his IQ coming at a high level of 142. Displaying an incredible range of knowledge, Bane is capable of creating contraptions from even the most useless of tools. Banes truelly exceptional intelligence and knowledge is best displayed after the time skip, where he created the 'Attitude Adjuster' which was the first weapon shown, that was capable of inducing and firing a Logia user's power. Whilst being made entirely of Seastone and Lembium it also looked like a normal gun. He is also reverred as a genius through his sheer skill of creating a fully working and mechanical A.I. at the age of 9. Shocking thousands of people. Unfortunately, said A.I. is what got himself and Primo (his cousin) into their mercenary lifestyle. As the A.I. was very quickly stolen and the fame and credit given to someone else since then. Bane vowed that day to create his ultimate weapon, so that no one can ever again steal his creations and claim it as their own. He vows that he will create the worlds strongest machine. In which he does, the REH and it's flying model (the REFH) which are capable of fighting evenly with Pacifista, and very commonly defeating them. Fighting Style Marksmanship Bane is a very proficient marksman, capable of a bullseye on most moving targets. He has since beginning his career as a marksman moved onto creating his own style of gunmanship. A rare trait in marksman, as usually they just fire the gun. However it takes skill to turn it into something more, Bane has used his immense knowledge in how guns work to customise his own arsonry to a cataclysmic scale. In which his and Primo's skills as Marksman can use effectively and dangerously. However, Bane is not much of a marksman, as he prefer's his life as a renowned Gunsmith for the Skyline Pirates. Ochitsu kōhai is a style of both gunmanship and gadget's. It is comprived of a numerous amount of combinations between gun and gadget, such as Bane's twin automatic pistol's being combined with his incendiary ammo to create explosive shot's from small weaponry. It is a style that is solely used by Bane Shotman and currently is based upon asteroid's and other things falling through the sky as people put it. It is a powerful style that is difficult to master (if mastery is possible). One must have a healthy body with an immaculate physique whilst also having a keen eye for blacksmithship, able to create numerous attacks, Bane is always able to attain the element of surprise on his opponent, often using his techniques in mid-air. Bane named the technique after the fact that his first attack using the technique looked like a falling star had landed, on his opponent. Since then he has effortlessly displayed his abilities with this style and proves his strength amongside the best of the Skyline Pirates. * is a technique where Bane orbit's around his opponent in great speeds creating several after images of him. Confusing the opponent he then proceeds to aim his gun at the opponent, as his after images do the same it gives the opponent the appearance that they are surrounded by guns. Almost all enemies to encounter this technique have feared it tremendously and have not lived to tell of it. It is an incredible technique where at the last moment Bane fires his machine pistols rapidly causing the bullet's to fly at the opponent from all around. Giving the appearance that all the after images are in fact Bane and that he has some sort of cloning power. When he in fact does not. As he fires his gun the bullets flash a bright light and surround themselves in flame (One of Primo's created bullets) giving off the appearance of a meteor shower that is targeted solely on the opponent. There has never been a soul to escape this technique and it is one of Bane's strongest final attacks. * is a technique that Bane uses to defy the gravity around him. In other words standing on walls with ease and ceilings with ease. He uses his guns to cause a cloud of smoke via smoke pellets, whilst his opponent is distracted he quickly uses his modified boots to jet to the ceiling or wall, then by pressing a certain button on the side of his gun, spikes come out of his boot's that attach him to the wall. He then proceeds to aim his gun at the opponent, blasting them from above or beside with a heavy weapon. * is one of Bane's slowest yet more powerful techniques. As he uses small distances between himself and his opponent to deliver powerful shots to the head or other vital areas. With this he uses the opponents confidence to gain a closer target, thus when they believe they are about to deal a decisive close combat move against him, they have actually set themselves up for an easier shot. In which Bane deliver's with a loud flash of light and a burning sensation. * is Bane's strongest technique. Capable of destroying a fleet of 10 - 15 ships at most with a single use. It is based upon and inspired from 'Olbers' Paradox', in which Bane uses his 'Comet Cannon' which is similar to that of a minigun and a shotgun, but it fires the miniguns infinite amount of air bullets, in the shotguns one shot scatter ratio. To which whoever the unlucky opponent is will only see a gust of wind approaching them, but it is actually several thousand bullets at once. Thus the opponent will only see a gale force before death, same result's for the ships that have been unfortunate enough to encounter it. * is a technique that actually curves the shot 180 degrees. Bane supposedly aim's the Monster Slayer at his opponent and fires one heavy meteor shot. As the target usually mocks Bane for missing, they tend to then use their own attack's towards Bane. Unaware that the shot he had fired has sharply curved towards 180 degrees and is then heading towards the back of the opponent. Thus hitting the opponent from behind. The bullet itself has the appearance of a shooting star when fired, as whilst it travels it leaves a small trail of light along with it. Martial Arts Kaibutsu shuryō After the timeskip, Bane is considered profound for having his own martial arts. However the martial art is not as famous as that of Rokushiki or Shishi o no Mai. It is however, just as deadly as all that has been revealed to this date is that the martial art itself learns and progresses as if it were a person. It has defeated numerous experienced martial artists. But has yet to be tested in combat against the likes of Masters. Bane has also revealed its name, declared to be the martial arts version of Dragon Hunter Combat. * is the only technique that requires Bane to use a weapon. In this the comet cannon switches to it's rear side, displaying a large metal blade in the shape of a horn. That then begin's to spin as the comet cannon fires in the opposite direction, rocketing the horn at the opponent proceeding to break any defence and pierce the enemy in a horn drill like motion. The move itself is extremely fatal and were opponents to be behind him, they would also get caught up in the attack by recieving the bullets fired from the comet cannon to rocket Bane forward. * is the only technique that requires Bane to use a gadget. With this technique Bane uses his multi sneaker's to propell him into the air, where he will draw out a silver aura (similar to that of the Dragon Hunter Combat) that take's the form of Griffin wings. It also then proceeds to envelope his skeletal arm, giving it the appearance of a Griffins. He then proceeds to dash down at his opponent, bringing them to defeat with his Griffin-like arm. * is a technique where Bane uses his focused aura to perform a powerful axe kick. In this technique, Bane uses his aura to form a giant foot surrounding his own foot, too which he raises it in an axe kick motion. Then deliver's the powerful kick, giving off the essence that the opponent has been kicked by a giant. When in fact they have merely been kicked by Bane. * is a technique that requires the use of Bane's monstrous arm. As he focuses his Monster Hunter aura in his arm, he quickly grabs his opponent by the throat. Raising his opponent a few inches of the ground, choking from his grip. The aura then takes the form of a small chupacabra and run's up the arm that is currently choking his opponent. Only to then finish off the opponent by charging at it and creating an invisible yet large forcive punch on the opponents face. Either killing them or knocking them unconscious. * is Bane's strongest punching technique, requiring the use of his monstrous arm. With this aura focused, he envelopes his monstrous arm in it. As it takes the form of a bigger fist it then disappears, Bane then charges at his opponent. But just before reaching his opponent he stops and swings his fist with all his might. As the opponent spends several seconds shocked. They then tend to swing at Bane, who then merely smirks. The opponent is then hit with an incredible force and is blown away. The way this works is that as Bane charges, he leaves an enlarged version of himself in the form of frankenstein. As they are linked, Frankenstein's charge has a several second delay, meaning that the seconds that the opponent spends shocked or taunting, they are unable to see the aura of Frankenstein charging at them. Who then hit's them in the face with all the might the Bane did earlier. Then fading away Bane merely smirks at his opponent's inefficient error. Weapons When it comes to Bane's arsonal, there are two primary weapons of his. And then all of his contraptions and inventions. However, his two primary weapons change after the timeskip. But it is known that Bane has the biggest amount of firepower at his disposal when it comes to the crew. As after the timeskip, his vast weaponry and upgrades to his ship, allows it to deal the same amount of damage as a single buster call, destroying an island after several ten's of shots. Before Time Skip Primary Weapon's Bane wield's two of the Gensho-ro no hōseki, which are renowned to be the most powerful and well made handgun's in the world, personally specialised by Arthur Primal the World's Greatest Gunsmith. is the first of Bane's automated pistols, located in his right hand during combat, it is capable of firing several hundred bullet's in a matter of seconds. It is what Bane considers as half of the ultimate long range combo. As Bane believes that the key to the perfect long ranged fighting weapons, is Speed and Strength. As the name Sokudo displays, it is the speed of the combo, it provides perfectly accurate speed, rate and velocity. Bringing down numerous opponent's in a swift array, and all it requires is Bane's finger to stay holding the trigger down. That and withstanding the pressure it put's on his own arm. The gun itself forges a new bullets by itself as long as it is fed a material to fire, i.e. If Bane were to place a twig into the ammo mag, it would create 5 bullet's comprived of wood and solar power. The Gun is worth an extreme amount as it is one of a kind and does not require the limit of buying numerous other bullets. It is solar powered and self functioning truelly one of Bane's strongest weapons as it only takes 5 - 6 seconds to reload. The gun is mainly black with a grey like part on the handle. With a small radioactive sign just for fashion. It has a wooden brown colored top that has two small outlet's of black. It isn't that attractive as a gun, but it is an extremely precious one. is the second of Bane's automated pistols, located in his left hand during combat, it is capable of destroying wall's, boulders and numerous other powerful structures in next to no time. It is once again half of what Bane considers as half of the ultimate long range combo. As the name Tsuyo displays, it is the strength of the combo, it provides perfect intensity, power and forcive strength. Bringing down any obstacle with a single fire, it often acts as Banes finisher, all it requires is pulling the trigger and withstanding the recoil. Unfortunately it takes 50 seconds to 1 minute to reload, after each six shots, that and if wielded by an amatuer marksman it is extremely inaccurate. The gun is considered very precious as it is capable of firing a stronger blast than that of a cannon, that and it's own flashy look raises it's worth to that nearly of the same price as Sokudo. The gun itself is comprived of the colours red and gold. With a black touch on the handle and trigger, it is mainly red although there is a golden dragon pattern that so delicately rides on it's base. Providing one amazingly good looking gun. Secondary Weapon is the name of Banes sentry gun, before and during the timeskip, Bane carries it on his back in the shape of a rectangular box. It has three active modes and is also used as a storage point. Each mode has a classified name and ability. The Sentry gun itself is the first of it's kind, solar powered killing machine that is also counted as a back pack, every gunman's need!! This is the weapon Bane uses when dealing with large numbers, or trying to defend villages, as seen in the War of Yonshine Island, where Bane defended a village from an large number of invading pirates. It is remote operated, the remote is silver, small and has a small screen at the top, it is circular and has four buttons below the screen, the two on the left being red and in the shape of a circle, the top one saying 'Activate' and the bottom saying 'Degrade'. 'Activate' as its name states, activates the weapon's firing system automatically firing in a human view, turning from side to side, covering the area in front of it from a human view. The two buttons on the right side are black with white writing, the top saying 'Deactivate' and the bottom saying 'Upgrade'. The button 'Deactivate' only works after its corresponding button 'Activate' is pushed, as the firing cannot deactivate until it is activated. The button 'Upgrade' causes the sentry to change it's mode to one up, from mobile mode to it's active three. So the buttons 'Degrade' and 'Upgrade' are the ones to swap the modes to better and to neutral. The three active modes are: * is a mode that records everything in view of the lense. Effectively making it, a recorder. It can also be used to take pictures, which Bane has proven. On the image, it displays a cylindar box as a cartridge. This is filled with a surveillance den den mushi, that is attached to a printer and disc. The Surveillance den den mushi is removeable and is only put in when the sentry is used for this purpose, never when fighting is intentional. * is the first assault mode. In this mode the two gatling guns slide out either side aiming forward. It is capable of firing over 3000 bullets in just under 60 seconds. It uses a steel pump at the back that digs into the ground and uses the earth as ammunition. Literally shooting bullets of stone at the enemy, after firing for a maximum of 2 hours, it over heats, however it's aftermath can equal that of an avalanche. It can easily gun down opponents and righteously does so. This is displayed best during the war at Yonshine Island, where this mode became a key factor in the defence of one of the villages. Defending against hundreds of invading pirates. * is the final and more lethal assault mode. In this mode the segment that usually contains the surveillance den den forms, flips out and becomes the heat-seeking missile launcher it was originally intended to be. Other than the death roll miniguns, the camera lense also becomes a laser sight. Literally creating a death machine, capable of obliterating almost any fortress in front of it. The gun itself uses the laser as an observer. It analyses the targets and defines whether they are a threat or not towards the Skylines. Should they be a threat, they are hammered by the gatling gun and if they survive or evade it, the heat seeking missiles then approach the target. However, the gun itself is more intelligent, it does not fire everything to obliterate enemies, it works its way up, observing the opponents strengths then delivering a message to Bane on the screen of the remote, informing him of their weakness and or powers. After Time Skip Primary Weapon's During the time skip, Bane takes apart his two original weapons, to see what makes them tick. After this he put them back together in a different structure, with a far greater knowledge of weaponry. Thanks to this he was able to forge three far more powerful weapons. Giving the Takion Wani to Primo. is a powerful weapon created from the materials of Sokudo, which had been broken down and studied. Often affiliated with the likes of a minigun and shotgun. It is capable offiring several hundred rounds in an instant. This is because it absorbs the air from a vacuum in the back the is created the rapid inward spinning from the drill (Which unravels to allow the air to be sucked in), which it then compresses and fires out like bullets. Literally bullets of air, this is supremely effective due to the fact it will never require time to reload, just a large enough supply of oxygen, which is always possible. It can also act's similar to the coup de burst if it is given enough time. It's main ability is shooting hundreds to thousands of air bullets at opponents in a scattered formation. It terrifies most of it's opponents as the air bullets are not visible, so marines and bounty hunters have assumed the comet cannon has eaten a devil fruit that allows it to shoot invisible ammo or something along those lines. The gun has no trigger and is actually fired through using his fruit. When activated, the power from the fruit moves the metal which starts the vacuum end of the gun, which then resorts to a cycle of firing repeatedly, that is also then stopped thanks to the use of the Tekuno Tekuno no Mi. The Comet Cannon also has a drill-like blade at the back. The gun has two points where it is attached to the bone of Bane, this is by two metal screws that can also be locked or unlocked. When unlocked the gun rotates around and becomes a drill, that can pierce opponents or rubble with ease, it can also unravel to become the vacuum that creates said bullets, capable of absorbing most attacks, though it could severly damage the bones on Banes arm, so he does not use it in such a way. is Bane's second strongest weapon, it was forged using the materials within Tsuyo. Often mistaken for as a shotgun, due to it's appearance. It has two seperate chambers, one that heats up the ammunition to the point where it's lit alight, and fires it, releasing a large flame ball. This is the 'Meteor Chamber' where the Meteor shots are fired, aswell as the comet shots. It is the upper larger chamber and is heavier than the comet cannon, which is why it is wielded in Banes right arm. It has the ability to shoot any kind of bullet provided by that of Primo, meaning it's secondary chamber can shrink/expand to fit the bullet, displaying a high technological feat, where the chamber automatically adjusts itself to fit the bullet, rather than using a specific bullet size and sort for the gun. Which means the gun is able to provide an incredibly large variety of manouvers and attacks. The weapon has two triggers, the first being the normal trigger, which is used to fire the secondary chamber that uses the bullets. Whilst the second trigger is in place as the hammer, when pulled, a meteor or comet shot is fired from the first chamber. Allowing the gun to be used in the worst of situations easily. Secondary Weapon is Banes ultimate weapon. Named after Forge Mary, the first cyborg he had ever met. He fell in love with her after witnessing all of her sophisticated design and detail, appearing as a beautiful girl, yet harbouring the power of an army, he admired her weaponry and versatility and was inspired through his own project, such as modifying Levasseur D. Giotto and creating the REH (Robotically Engineered Hero). This weapon however, is an incredibally powerful armoured suit, that provides Bane with thick plated armour, capable of withstanding almost any destructive force. The left arm becomes a large metallic hand, capable of lifting things up to 100 times Bane's weight, aswell as having a destructive swing/punch. The right arm becomes a shield, which is thicker than the armour itself and has a tendency or rebounding whatever attacks may hit it, with a small gap at the top for Bane to see through the helmet. The leg's are thin and drill like, allowing it to unleash lethal kicks that can pierce most solid materials, and quite easily tear through flesh and bone. Bane resides in the chest area, controlling everything down to the last bolt, the views provided to him are thermal vision, night vision and x-ray vision through which he can swap around in the four scoped helmet that is automatically placed upon him once he sits within the chest. It can also shoot up to two laser beams at once, from a small cannon beside the head of the machine, which is shown in the image above. The suit is stored within Bane's lab, which is currently located on Primal Forge. It is currently used to help mine the fine cavern's within Primal Forge for precious metals, so that Bane may continue his gun smithing. Inventions Similar to the Gadgets, these are unexpected creations of Banes. Such as the Attitude Adjuster , a weapon Nova Blade used to annihalate Adrien Einstein and decieve Billy Bunjin. The gun itself was created through Lembium, Seastone and highly explosive components. It was a gun that could only have one wielder, and would explode should the blood of another person use this. Though it was highly reactive when Billy tried to use it against Nova, as both were devil fruit eaters, when the gun took a small amount of Billy's blood it exploded, due to the supposed fusion between devil fruits. This caused the sea stone to scatter effectively piercing Billy, and severing a few limbs. Bane made it this way for Nova, not only because of Nova's urge for revenge, but for Bane's commitment to helping his captain in every way possible. This being said, the attitude adjuster is not Bane's only creation. There are numerous others, such as the REH units, Jacuzzi, rotating beds, multi scenario battlefield (The training hall contains a lever that, if pulled rotates the battlefield to one of five choices). His inventions differ from weapons to everyday luxurious items. Gadget's Bane Shotman's obsession over the development of metal and it's uses, are fundamental towards his combat capability and mobility. Gadget's such as the dial infused gloves, and multi use sneakers are only the beginning of Bane's creativity. He enjoys the concept that any two objects can be fused to become something beautiful, or useful. Just like Batmans utility belt, Banes gadgets seem to be endless. Sometimes it requires more than two items but to Bane, number is no concern whatsoever. He will strip the items down and examine each part, studying to detail the capabilities of each single piece. He then plots out several blueprints that the items can correspond to and match. Once this is done he begins to test each blueprints worth and selects the finest. Banes gadgets are also sold around the world, as when he finds no use for them, he sells them to blacksmiths and such to provide beli for the crew's food and supplies. Numerous famous pirates have been seen weilding Bane's gadgets. Once he has created a gadget, he will imprint his signature into it. Linking them to him until they are destroyed. Devil Fruit Type : Paramecia Name : Tekuno Tekuno no Mi (Technokinesis Technokinesis Fruit) Description : The Basic principles of his devil fruit power's are that he can move metal and it's shape to anything he desires. Similar to that of Eustass Kidd, although with a less magnetic output. For more information on the Devil fruit, please visit it's page Tekuno Tekuno no Mi. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Despite Bane's incredible intellect and sharp mind, his focus for fighting is not that high. As in, before the time-skip Bane had no interest on the purpose or concept of Haki itself. Bane had no use of haki and merely had an understanding of what it does, seeing so from Primo, who has an advanced understanding of Busoshoku haki. Bane had no ability to use kenbunshoku haki, he merely understood it's difference between the others. After the time-skip Bane displays a basic attribute of kenbunshoku haki, using it to effectively dodge several gun shots from marines. Bane tends to use this form of haki to decipher which attack he should go with, and how he should block, his brain calculates several premonitions at once, to which then chooses the best option, proving Bane to be a formidable opponent in both the Grand Line and New World. Unlike normal users of Kenbunshoku haki, Bane's usage for it is unique and developed with his own willpower, becoming a split second battle strategy simulator whilst fighting, rather than future predictions in the midst of battle. Busoshoku Haki Bane's understanding of Busoshoku haki is almost comparable to Primos. Bane is able to coat his bullets with busoshoku haki, allowing them to bypass Devil Fruit defences. This is something not many pirates are capable of boasting. As Bane actively coats his meteor shots to provide maximum effect. This was shown when a pirate known as Caribou had attempted to take over Banes ship using his Swamp Logia, to which Bane then proceeded to effectively blow Caribou and crew away with one meteor shot. Gaining a fierce title as "Monster Smith". Category:1NF3RNO Category:Character Subpages